


fire or ice?

by gaytimetraveller



Series: aimless tatsujun fluff [9]
Category: Persona 2
Genre: Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, idk its late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: Tatsuya and Jun both stay up just a bit too late, their conversations always tend to stray to the far too serious for so late, Tatsuya thinks so much more than he says, and Jun always seem to say just what he thinks.





	fire or ice?

**Author's Note:**

> i can already hear my friends going "hey franky how do u write so much tender tatsujun" uhhhh ive been playing thru xibalba again for like. 2 months idfk its emotionally taxing and i get sad and i write 
> 
> i honestly think really tender tatsujun is my niche ive got like 1000 other fic ideas for not tatsujun but. this is my niche now. this is it lads this is the rest of my writing career right here maybe someday ill write an ep tatsujun thats not metal jun but for now im, not replaying ep any time soon so

It was late at night, under the childishly considered safe cover of blankets that Jun stirred, staring at Tatsuya with wide eyes, the moon reflected, it almost made them look like they were glowing. Tatsuya stared back, quizzically; still unable to sleep despite such complete exhaustion, xibalba was no easy task.

“How do you think the end will come?” Jun asked, voice small, hushed, and it was like he was a child all over again.

Tatsuya only stared back, an unspoken question, it was too late for words, too tired, too dark.

“By fire or by ice?”

Tatsuya felt like they’d had this conversation before. Something settled in the pit of his stomach and suddenly the relative darkness didn’t feel so innocuous anymore. Jun’s hands were in his, and they were delicate, trembling, and cold. They were always cold. Maybe that’s why they always held hands, because Tatsuya’s were so warm, sometimes he worried they were unbearably so.

The question of fire and ice only left a circular cycle of anxious thought in Tatsuya’s head. Fire was friend, fire was foe, he was fire, and he both commanded and feared it more than anything else. Tatsuya worried that the end would be brought about by him more than anything else, his own failures over the success of other more malignant forces. Then ice; ice was fragile, ice was damning, ice could burn worse than any fire. Tatsuya had felt ice’s terrible burn, sharp and numbing, but Maya’s element was ice, and Maya was more home than nearly anything.

Tatsuya shrugged, as if to be nonchalant, but the weakness in his eyes gave him away. Jun put a chilled hand on his cheek, and Tatsuya blinked slow, almost considering leaving his eyes closed, but Jun’s gaze seared too much for him to look away like that, he would take it as avoidance (it was), he would ask questions Tatsuya didn’t have the voice to answer at a time like this. It was late, it was vulnerable. The confines of the room, or really in bed, under thin covers, was their own world, and something about that felt stronger than anything yet unbelievably fragile. Brittle. That was the word. Tatsuya only worried he would break the atmosphere, shatter it as he tended to, he’d always broken things accidentally, accident prone Tatsuya, aloof Tatsuya, afraid of his own strength Tatsuya. He didn’t like the thought of holding another’s heart in his hands, but Jun seemed to trust him, even with something so ethereal, powdery as icing sugar, and just as quick to crumble and blow away.

“What do you think of love?” Jun asked, and his voice was light, vague, detached, and it chimed like bells.

Tatsuya thought of hands, heartbeats, home. Warm hands, cold hands, the feeling of small, gracefully cold hands in his own warm, rough, clumsy ones. The feeling of home, the home he’d always felt with his friends, but more secure yet more fleeting, firm hugs and comfort, gentle hands rubbing across his back, calming, melodic tones. His own voice calming Jun, quiet and low, not quite as elegant and well worded as Jun, but he tried his best. Warm hearts and cold hands, a heartbeat sounding in his ears.

Tatsuya hesitated, then shrugged again, eyes flicking away. “You,”

Jun looked surprised, Tatsuya wondered how he ever could’ve said any other answer. He couldn’t articulate his thoughts into words the same way Jun could, so he simply summarized the best he could, especially half asleep, halfway to spilling his heart, halfway to distancing himself into further silence.

So Tatsuya repeated back the question, somewhat curious, but he also wanted to hear Jun go on oh so poetically about love, about how he loves, the lovely lull of his voice. Tatsuya loved to see even the smallest glimpses into Jun’s world, into his eyes. “What do you think of love?” was just a mumble, low and rumbling, almost like the rumbling hum of an engine.

Jun’s chilled hand, the one that had been burning a numbing spot into Tatsuya’s cheek, drifted down to his chest, over an old grey t-shirt. Jun’s eyes were wide, half moon reflected, halfway to new moon, halfway to dark, halfway to bright moonlight. Two halves of a whole.

Jun looked down for a moment, brows furrowed, thinking. When he shifted his head back up, he was looking away, up and out the window, at that moon.

“I think…you’re everything, I love you, and that feels like everything…it’s like you keep me warm, like a hearth, but you burn me to pieces, but that’s okay, it’s more than okay. Just being with you makes me feel more calm, more safe but more excited, more joy, than anyone else. Love doesn’t give me butterflies in my stomach, everything with you feels like fireworks? It feels warm, it feels safe. Loving you wasn’t a big realization it was…it just was. It was and it is and it will be. It makes me happy and it tears me apart but keeps me together in a way that feels right. You make me safe. I don’t know…I don’t feel like I’m making sense, I feel like I’m dreaming,” Jun suddenly got quiet, eyes looking away from the moon, into the swirling darkness of the room. “I hope I never have to wake up. I don’t want to wake up,”

“I think it makes sense,” Tatsuya murmured, gently lifting a hand to push Jun’s bangs out of his face. “I…I understand. I don’t want to wake up either, not from this, from you,” Tatsuya looked away, trying to stop more words from spilling out, before he stopped making sense. “I love you,”

Jun looked back at him, hand over Tatsuya’s heart, a cold comfort to a warm thrum. He looked incredibly grateful, incredibly vulnerable, hopeful and adoring, and everything else. Tatsuya brushed his thumb across Jun’s cheek, and he smiled, gentle, soft. Tatsuya held back a frown at the thought that this was all a dream, it felt too good to be true, but it had to be, it couldn’t not be. He wanted this so bad, his friends, his family, his home, _this_. He just wanted _this_. It was all he wanted.

“We should sleep,” Jun mumbled, trying to avoid a yawn escaping.

“Yeah,” Tatsuya said. _I’m afraid of waking up_ , that was left unsaid. Both were afraid of waking up in another reality, _alone_. Tatsuya knew that reasonably, that could never happen, that should never happen, but he had the worst kind of feeling, the worst kind of weight in the back of his mind. From Jun’s sleepy expression, he seemed to think the same.

“Dreams are dangerous,” Jun was nearly asleep, still talking as his eyes fell closed. “They’re fleeting, but even then, they can become real, but not always how you want,”

Something in that resonated with Tatsuya. He thought of what it had brought, and feared for what it may bring, yet mustered up the courage to say something in return. “Dreams are ours, ours alone, we can make of them what we want,”

Jun smiled at that, barely awake. “I should hope so. If we don’t control our dreams, what does? Or are they even really our dreams anymore?”

Tatsuya sighed, and his mind couldn’t seem to process the words being said. “It’s too late for this,”

“Yeah, it is,” Jun burrowed further down in the blankets, closer to the human furnace that was Tatsuya. “I’m going to, sleep now…”

Tatsuya nodded, wrapped one arm around Jun, pulled him closer still, just to be sure. “Good night,”

“Sweet dreams,”


End file.
